


Safe

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Mention of torture, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky wakes up screaming and the reason why has him shaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? FINALLY!! Sorry for not posting anything in awhile, but finals are finally over and now I actually have time to get caught up!! I can't wait to finally write more and get things done. :) Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 

_ “No, no, please!! Take me instead, please. Torture me, hurt me, just...please, d-don’t hurt her.” I asked frantically, pleading, begging them not to hurt her. This was all my fault, (Y/N) wouldn’t be in this position if I had never agreed we would be fine doing this mission ourselves. It was my fault she was tied to a chair, taking every hit they gave her, every knife wound, burn mark….it’s all my fault. _

_ “I don’t think so, I’m not sure we got our point across yet.” The man picked up the knife on the table next to him, dragging the tip down her face starting at her hairline, all the way down to her chest. She cried out when he dug the knife further into her skin when it met her shoulder. Before yanking it out and plunging it into the gunshot wound on her side. A blood-curdling scream made its way out of her throat, straining against her restraints. The metal wires slicing into the flesh of her wrists and ankles. He smacked his hand across her face to silence her, he hit her hard enough for her to linger on the edge of blacking out. Wiping his hands on a towel he walked towards me with a sick look in his eyes. I struggled to free myself from my own restraints, but I couldn’t. All I could do was sit there and watch as the Hydra agent beat the life out of (Y/N) slowly in front of me. And there was nothing I could do. _

_ “You killed some of my top men, but now I have you where I want you and I have what you want. I could release you, but I have a job to finish.” With that he walked swiftly back to where (Y/N) was gradually opening her eyes, pulled the knife out of her side and plunged it into her abdomen, barely missing the important organs. He looked back at me, his face contorted with a vile expression, “This is going to be fun.” I screamed profanities at him, my pleas being drowned by the sound of her screams. _

_ “NO! NO PLEASE!!” _

I felt my body shake and jolt as if I was being jerked around.

“Bucky! Bucky, wake up!” I move to shove the person away from me, only to end up falling on the floor. My jaw was sore from where it made contact with the hardwood floor, but I ignored it. Pushing myself, at least trying to, on my shaking hands to stand I was able to sit up against the wall. I pulled at my hair, hoping that the pain will help me wake up from this nightmare. I needed to get out of it, I need to see her, and I need to make sure she’s okay. The same voice continued to speak to me, but it sounded hazy I couldn’t quite understand who it was coming from. A pair of strong hands untangled my fingers from my hair, I tried to jerk free but their grip was strong. I eventually gave up and let them take over, too shaken up to fight back. I thought they were going to drag me back to the chair, but they instead pulled me up so I was standing. Before I knew it, those hands, turned into arms, two strong arms wrapped around me. The voice clearer now. It was Steve, he was here. How?

“Bucky, it’s alright. It’s okay.” I didn’t believe him, nothing was okay. I shook my head, my own voice cracking as I spoke.

“No, no it’s not Steve. S-She’s gone, they killed her right in front of me...she’s gone. She’s gone and I...I couldn’t save her!” I screamed at him, forcing him away from me, but he was reluctant. Out of hazy anger, I fought against him. Knocking over a lamp, putting a few holes in the wall. Another form made its way to me to help Steve out, I lashed out at them, but they had the upper hand. I was distracted by the second man, who turned out to be Sam, so Steve was able to lock my arms to my chest as he moved behind me. I screamed out at them both, as I struggled to free myself. I knew  _ who _ they were, but in the back of my mind, it felt as if it was all an illusion Hydra conjured up to make me fall into their trap.

“Just let her go, please! _ Please _ !! Hurt me instead, j-just not her.” Tears ran down my face as I gave up on fighting back and ultimately gave up completely. I slumped against both Sam and Steve, letting gravity take over. Sobs wracked through my body as I started to believe she was actually gone. “P-Please.” I whimpered out, so quietly I wasn’t even sure anyone heard me. The sound of shuffling feet made its way out the door, as each second passed the nightmare haze faded away, leaving me back in reality. From what I could see, there was plaster and glass scattered on the floor, my right hand bloodied and bruised. On the opposite side of the room stood the rest of the team, in their nightwear with concerned expressions. My face fell when she was nowhere in sight. I couldn’t breathe or focus.

“Bucky, you’re fine. You had a nightmare, everything’s going to be okay.” I was about to reply back to him when the door opened to show Sam standing there with a small smile, but the person behind him had me shooting off the floor. (Y/N) rushed past Sam and crashed into me as I met her halfway. I latched onto her, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She was here, physically here. I felt her body move against mine, felt the warmth of her arms around my neck, hot breath on my ear, the feeling of her fingers brushing my hair. (Y/N) was alive, she was here and she was safe. I was so overcome by emotions, my knees ended up buckling underneath me, causing us to fall on our knees together. A fresh wave of sobs made their way through me, I couldn’t believe it. Soft words were spoken in my ear, comforting words, words that pulled me completely back into reality as we rocked back and forth. 

“Y-You’re alive, you’re actually alive.” I lifted my face from the crook of her neck to scan over her face and body, making sure the grueling wounds weren’t carved into her skin. I was so concentrated on my task, I was oblivious to the looks everyone gave each other. That was until soft, gentle hands grabbed the sides of my face to focus on theirs. (Y/N) leaned her forehead on mine, making sure my eyes were locked on hers before she spoke.

“I’m fine, Bucky. I’m safe. You’re going to be fine.” She ran her hands through my hair, then smoothing away the worry lines on my forehead and around my eyes. Tracing my cheekbones, my lips, back to my eyes. Her touch was soothing, gentle and kind, I relaxed against her as her loving caresses calmed me.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I shake my head with a mumbled ‘no’. She gives me a reassuring smile, kissing my lips softly. (Y/N) stands up, helping me up along the way and ushers me back to my bed. After cleaning and bandaging my hand, she pulls back the covers and tells me to get under them, after making sure I was comfortable she told me she’d be right back. I watched her leave the room and towards Steve, who was standing next to the others. Their voices were low, so eavesdropping into the conversation was a loss. Heads nodded, concerned gazes lingered on me, only for me to look away. Eventually, the sound of the door shutting told me they left, (Y/N) came back and joined me under the covers. I immediately clung to her, burrowing my face in the crook of her neck, not wanting to let her leave this bed. Ever.

We laid there in a comfortable silence, but I could sense (Y/N) wanted to find out what made me scream so bad, it pretty much woke the whole city. I wanted to tell her, but it was still vivid in my mind. The sight of her strapped and bound to a chair, blood coating her features. The stab wounds and burn marks littering on her once soft skin. How I was completely helpless to save her when he bled her to death, right in front of me. I instinctively pulled (Y/N) closer to me and she lets me. I didn’t realize how tense my body was until she runs her fingers through my hair. Grazing her nails gently from my forehead to the base of my neck. It takes a while, but eventually I relax, allowing the caresses calm me.

“Y-You, you died…,” I spoke softly into her neck, I felt her hands still, but they continue their movements a second later, “h-he, he killed you right...r-right in front of me.”

“They strapped you to a chair, t-tortured you, and k-killed you and I couldn’t do anything. I was completely helpless. I had to wat-…I had to watch you die a-a-and there was nothing I could do! W-why are you even with me? I can’t protect you, you died because of me!” My voice rose rather quickly as anger began to course its way through me. Hot tears soaked her shirt, creating dark splotches. (Y/N) quickly rolled me onto my back, straddled my hips before grabbing my face in her hands. Her expression was stern, but understanding.

“No, Bucky. Don’t you  _ dare _ blame that on you. It was a nightmare and that’s it. I’m fine. I’m alive and safe  _ because _ of you.” She leaned down to kiss me softly, my hands rest on the backs of her thighs, they make their way past her hips until they were splayed on the base of her spine under her shirt. The pads of her thumbs rubbed under my eyes as she pulled away. (Y/N) sat up and grabbed my flesh hand, placing it on her chest, where her heart was softly beating. “You feel that, James?” I answer her by sitting up to face her, hand still above her heart, forehead resting on hers.

“I f-feel it.” She hums in response, “What is it doing?”

“It’s beating, your heart is beating.” I look down to where my hand was laid on her chest, blocking out all other sounds and distractions around me and focused on the constant beating of her heart. I wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her up slightly so I could rest my ear against her chest. I could  _ feel _ it, but I needed to  _ hear _ it beating. (Y/N) completely understood, shifting until she was sitting on her knees, rubbing the tense muscles of my shoulders. She knew I needed this, needed my brain to process that she was safe.

“You’re safe, you’re actually safe.”

“Of course I am,” she tilted my face up, smiling down at me with so much love and care, “I’ll always be safe with you.” Smiling at her, I cup the back of her head and bring her lips to mine, as my right hand buries itself into her silky hair. She grips onto my shoulders and lets out a small whimper when the cool metal of my hand traces the contours of her spine under her shirt. I roll her over to her back, bracing myself on my arms on opposite sides of her head. My hair cocooning us in a veil of darkness.

“I love you so much, (Y/N).” I smile down at her.

“I love you too, Buck.” She replied, running her fingertips along my cheekbones, my lips, and my neck until they were curling themselves at the base of my neck. I let my head drop down, lowering myself down between her legs. Resting my lower half on top of her, dragging my nose up the length of her neck. Taking my time to find the spot behind her ear I know that drives her crazy. (Y/N) squirms underneath me, holding my head tighter.

“Bucky, please, you should be rest- _ oh. _ ” I chuckle deeply as I continue to suck at the tender skin.

“Not tired, doll, but I know what could,” I whisper into her skin, nipping at her collarbone, dragging the hem of her shirt past her waist. “Might as well take advantage of it, don’t you agree?” She wraps her legs around my waist, digging her heels into my lower back, bucking against me. I still my movements and groan when she moves against me.

“Then stop the teasing and get to it, Barnes.” (Y/N) winked at me, biting her lower lip.

“Yes, ma’am.”  We eventually did get to sleep, but the most important thing was that she was alive. (Y/N) was alive and safe, and that’s all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are now open, let me know if you want me to write something!! :D


End file.
